


Imprisonment

by ElijahChan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Harry Potter, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Insane Harry Potter, M/M, Murder, One Shot, Prison, Sadistic Harry Potter, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahChan/pseuds/ElijahChan
Summary: Harry Potter never went to Hogwarts, he never got his letter, Hagrid never visited him but Dumbledore knew where he was, and that was the reason Harry never went.





	Imprisonment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot I came up with and felt like writing down.

Harry Potter never went to Hogwarts, he never got his letter, Hagrid never visited him but Dumbledore knew where he was, and that was the reason Harry never went.  
In what would have been Harry's fourth year Voldemort rose again, Neville Longbottom had been found at Christmas, in an innocuous graveyard drained of blood - his arms had been slashed.  
It was then that Dumbledore decided that they needed Harry Potter.

* * *

  
Severus scowled slightly, he did not want to go play chauffeur to the Potter brat but alas he had to accompany Albums anyway. His Lord had asked his death eaters to find Potter and it seemed Severus would be the one to do just that. Sadly, he had to admit when he discovered where Potter was he'd been a little more than shocked and when he'd found out why. Ones bears not think about it.  
Lily's son. Potter wasn't Lily's son.

* * *

  
In the pristine, grey halls of Malfoy manor Voldemort laughed, and laughed, and laughed.  
“I think I must pay little Potter a visit,” he grinned “Lucius, come.”

* * *

  
“Tom Riddle, I’m here for a visitation with Mr Harry Potter.”  
“Oh yes,” the receptionist smiled vapidly “can't say he gets many visitors, you must be here about his transfer to St. Brutus’s?”  
Voldemort smiled, Lucius shifted nervously and fingered the hem of his fine, dark blazer. “yes, yes we are.”

* * *

  
White, cold, sterile; was how the meeting room could be described. As soon as the door shut on the pair Lucius subtly flicked his wand and the security cameras died. Voldemort meanwhile, took a seat across from Harry Potter.  
Potter was a odd thing. His physique said healthy, full meals but also showed small signs of past neglect, in the sharpness of his jaw and the thinness of his fingers. Naturally, like any Potter, his dark hair was wills and like the stories he had those green, green eyes. But there was a coldness to them…

* * *

  
Voldemort leaned forward “So Mr Potter, why don't you tell me why your in such a delightful establishment like Her Majesty's Facility for Criminal Youths?”  
Potter grinned “First, why don't you tell me who you are? And why you have brought a wand?”  
Lucius intook a breath “You know we're wizards?” Voldemort asked mildly.  
“Obviously, I could smell it on you”  
Lucius appeared a tad pale “Really?” Was Voldemort’s inquisitive answer.  
Potter scoffed “No, I just saw your friend use his wand earlier. Oh and you don't need to introduce yourself -well blondie does - but you I know who you are. The eyes give it away.” Potter- Harry chuckled lightly.  
“If you know all about me. Then you'll know I know all about you. How you murdered your family. How your in here until your eighteen and then you'll be moved to a adult prison. How Dumbledore only came to see you now because he's so desperate for a saviour.”  
Harry laughed, his hands shifting in their bindings. Lucius slowly slid into the plastic chair next to his Lord. Voldemort lazily waved a hand.  
“However, I don't know why you killed them so tell me, Harry. Why did you?”  
“Oh you know,” Harry shrugged “didn't treat me great when I was small, even though they stopped 'n stuff as I got older. One days I just went fuck it and killed them.” Voldemort leaned back in his chair, a invitation for harry to continue. “‘Course I was only ten and couldn't really cover it up so it wasn't long till the police figured that I hadn't walked in on it after coming home. Was quite funny though, couldn't really believe a kid did it. Made the national papers, did you know.”  
Lucius drained of colour when Voldemort started to laugh. Harry gave a sharp grin that lit his eyes up wildly.  
“Oh I like you.” Voldemort hissed happily.  
Harry hummed “I can tell. You wouldn't happen to have space in your little gang do you? Dumbledore doesn't exactly trust me and anyway your ideals are much more my speed.”

* * *

  
When Voldemort and Lucius left the prison it was with a feral grin. The Order were screwed, the prophecy void and Voldemort beginning to think that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: TheBoyWizard


End file.
